Talk:Macabre Sculpture/@comment-4325737-20130427220647
From Gamefaqs, missing one. tried but am still missing #30. Sorry if any of these are not clear; I wasn't always keeping good notes. 1) Bitterblack Isle: On large rock spur south of the red column on map (use levitate to reach). 2) Bitterblack Isle: At the top of column just left of portcrystals (access upper levels on the east with levitate). 3) Garden of Ignominy: On second floor of southern spider room, on top of large stone blocks. 4) Duskmoon Tower: On top of an angled pillar of rock against wall next to SE gem doors. 5) Duskmoon Tower: At the very right-angled corner of an upper ledge in east. 6) Rotunda of Dread: On a block just west of NW torch. 7) Ward of Regret: Lower level on ledge. (I should have written more specifics. lol) 8) Midnight Helix: In uppermost hanging cage (use levitate to reach). 9) Midnight Helix: In the red fowled water in the NW beside the wooden posts of the bridge standing above you to MRn54 for location. 10) Vault of Defiled Truth: In the upper level of southern most room on top of a wooden rafter. 11) Gutter of Misery: Southern sewer drain (accessed through hole in bars and roots). 12) Warrior’s Respite: On top of column/pillar south of fountain (partly hidden by vines). 13) Shrine of Futile Truths: On the ground of the open circular area near the centre. 14) Corridor of Emptiness: Climb the rocky cliff face. 15) Fortress of Remembrance: On an upper ledge of the square tower (grab a harpy to get lifted up; NOTE: This one might have to be obtained on first playthrough of DA because harpies get replaced with other enemies; maybe there is another way up I’m not seeing?). 16) Black Abbey: On an upper ledge just left of the entrance into the area. 17) Pilgrim’s Gauntlet: In the central area in the upper balcony alcove. 18) Pilgrim’s Gauntlet: Climb up to the top of the tunnel shaft in the north end. 19) Tower of Treasons Repaid: In a mid-level jail cell hidden in straw pile. 20) Forsaken Cathedral: In the second room (before spiral staircase) next to some stalks. 21) Corridor of the Hollowed: On the ledge on the left when about to go down past spiders into the next area. 22) Rotwood Depository: Placed on a shelf next to the bunk beds. 23) The Forgotten Hall: On the balcony railing on which there are often spiders in the east. 24) The Bloodless Stockade: On the second floor on the northwest ledge above the staircase that goes down. 25) Arisen’s Refuge: In the lower level behind a bookcase accessed by destroying stuff blocking the way. 26) Sparyard of Scant Mercy: Behind the last of the fully connected pillar posts. 27) The Fallen City: In the fountain in the northeast. 28) The Fallen City: In a southwestern pile of hay. 29) Sanctum: Behind a pot on the right just before entering the gated door to Daimon to MRn54 for location. 30) ??? Please help fill in the blank.